Stuck  Love
by BrookeAlex0128
Summary: on a mission of defeating the delightful children along with father, kuki and wally are stuck playing 20 queastions to get being stuck out of their head. how does it end up? its my 3rd fanfic so plz review.


It was a warm sunny day at the sector V tree house; everyone was doing their own thing. Numbuh 5 was watching TV and numbuh 3 was playing with her blue let's have fun rainbow monkey and her purple share and care rainbow monkey. While the boys where out getting candy and other items for the tree house refrigerator. Numbuh 5got up while in the middle of watching teen titans, and got herself a soda. She went back to the couch and was followed by numbuh 3. Both of the 10 year old girls sat there watching starfire and kitten fight over robin (the episode is from date with destiny) .soon the boys came in numbuhs 4 & 2 ran right towards the video game station and put in this new video game they had gotten called Dark cloud (it's a real video game) ,"HEY! I was watching that!" kuki shouted," shut the crud up you cruddy Shelia. We just got this totally awesome game! "Wally announced in his Australian accent. They argued for about 3 minutes until,"HEY WILL Y'ALL JUST PIPE DOWN NUMBAH 5 IS TRYIN TO READ HER MAGAZINE!" then the two knd members stared at her with a blank expression, all of a sudden BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A flashing red light was going on in the tower they all ran to the ops room and sat down from left to right it was Abby, hoagie, Wally, kuki. Their leader Nigel Uno was standing at the podium. He then spoke, Father and the delightful children are making some type of ray gun that turns ice cream into broccoli it is our job to stop them as soon as possible." They all ran toward their b.i.k.e.s best invention kids ever saw .then once they got to the house the operatives went through the back door because it was "magically" open. They walked in and BOOM the delightful dorks where right there they swiftly grabbed kuki and Wally and were on their way. The other operatives chased after the very strange machine the children were in. but in one move the delightfuls pushed a ray gun and the three knd members were stuck in some type of super sticky gum.

**Wally's POV**

I was knocked out for a while but when I opened my eyes I seen _her_ cruddy Shelia that is always on my mind for some strange reason. Just because she had pretty eyes and perfect black silky hair and a laugh that would make me smile anytime OK WALLY GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF! Soon he heard a moan followed by a,"wally?" I looked at the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I walked over to her and sat beside her we were shoulder to shoulder. "I'm scarred Wally." Kuki admitted. I looked at her tear filled eyes as I then noticed we were locked up in a cell. I let kuki rest her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her. I told her to focus on something else while our friends try to rescue us. "Here kooks let's play 20 questions." I .- err.. I mean kooks nodded in agreement.

_(Kuki) _**(Wally)**

**What's your favorite animal?**

_Rainbow monkeys silly. What's your favorite food?_

**Oh kooks ya know that** **I LOVE CANDY! What's your favorite movie?**

Rainbow monkeys go to the friendship fair. Do you like me?

**Yeah... WAIT I MEAN NO. UM UM….. Yeah. **I shyly look down at my shoes and blushed.

She giggled I shot me head straight up why was she laughing? Did she think it was funny that I liked a cruddy Sheila? What happened next surprised me….

**Nobody's POV:**

Kuki leaned over and kissed Wally's cheek, he was blushing a deep shade of red. He looks at her in disbelief. "I like you to silly." Kuki giggled. Wally smiled a very, very cheesy smile. They leaned in to share their first kiss, the leaned in closer…closer...one centimeter apart…WHAM! The door swung right open and there stood Abigail Lincoln, "well come on y'all numbuh 5 isn't getting her biscuits burned, father is on fire over his ray thingy." The two love birds ran straight for the door followed by Abby numbuhs 1 & 2 were starting up the b.i.k.e.s, they all hopped on and went home. When all the KND operatives were home numbuh 5 was reading a magazine numbuh 1 was playing video games with numbuh 2 and up on the balcony sat numbuhs 3 & 4. Wally looked at kuki and smiled devilishly and asked," Where were we?" they leaned in and moved their lips together with passion. Little did they know that numbuh 6, Bradley, had been snicker at the two behind the door that lead to the balcony.


End file.
